Mama: rewrite!
by Rainbowdragonqueen
Summary: Rini had a terrible nightmare and Serena has just the cure for dream monsters! Serena and Rini bonding! U gonna love it!


**Hi guys! Its me again, this a one shot that I written a while ago but this is a rewrite of it. Its also connected to my other story ****_i bet I can be a mother_****, you should go check that out. You don't have to read it to get this one. This basically the same as my first one shot ****_mama_**** but the 'fairy tail' told in this is different but everything else is the same. So why don't you go and read this. If you want read ****_mama_**** but you don't have to. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ruby!**

**R: What?!**

**Say it!**

**R: Y can't kousagi do.**

**O.O Kousagi!**

**Kousagi: yes?**

**Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Kousagi: Is this a story about my mama and big sis?**

**R:... Yes...**

**Kousagi: Rainbowdragonqueen don't own Sailor Moon! Or my mama and big sis!**

**R: your mama is Sailor Moon...**

**Kousagi:...**

**...OK then one with the story.**

* * *

Something felt off about tonight. Maybe it was the sticky mid spring night, or maybe it was the way that a person's breathing became heavy and shallow. That must be it; well it could be, but not for Serena. She felt light like something was missing; she knows this, even in her sleep.

'Mama'

Serena just couldn't figure it out. Unconsciously, she moved around feeling for something that was not there. What could be? She felt something soft and furry; it was breathing. 'Luna' she thought. Something wasn't missing it was someone; a little pink hair girl to be exact.

'Mama'

The blond woke with a start. 'Where's Rini?' Was the first thing she thought of. Being careful not to wake up the black cat; Serena made her way out the door. Now all she had to do is look for Rini.

"Where could that kid be?" Serena mumbled to herself. "She has to be here somewhere."

'Mama'

There it was again. That sound; it sounds like a child crying. Serena's motherly instincts told her to find Rini ASAP. She just has to get to her daughter at once. But where is that sound coming from?!

'Mama'

The attic of course. She gently clime the steps up to the attic. But no one is there. She could've sworn that she heard it up here. Searching the room again she noticed that the window was open. 'Of course she's on the roof.'

She made her way to the open window. Unwanted flashbacks of her going up the roof for hours just staring up at the moon. Hopefully some day someone will be able to answer her prayers. Shaking those thoughts out of her head; she able to reach out and partially see where Rini was. How was she getting there without being notice.

Serena had to think fast. Then it hit her. She needed Rini to let her go over there! Alright let's get this show on the road. She listen to Rini for a few more seconds before going on with her plan. It almost broke her heart. The small child cried out for her mother.

Well she won't getting the mom she's used to but Serena is the closes she gets. With the blonde being her future mother and all. This better work.

"Rini?" She yelled softly. "Rini, are you out here?"

From where she is, Serena could see Rini visibly stiffen. Sniffles and what sounds of choking back down sobs got Serena worried.

"Rini? Please come back. You need your sleep." She waited a few more seconds. "If you had a nightmare, I know a way to help you."

She only met with silence.

"OK Rini, I can take a hint. I'm going back to bed."

She didn't move.

"Please..." Rini cried. "Please don't leave me."

Serena got off the window ledge and onto the roof. She wasn't scared, she's done this many times before. She got where Rini was sitting. She picked up the crying child and place her on her lap. Rini was momentarily shock but that worn quickly as she snuggled to Serena.

'Mama'

"Tell me what's wrong, sweetbelle."

Rini's tears fell down her cheeks like two rapid rivers racing down to reach the sea. 'My kami what did she see?'

"I-I h-had an-nother nightmare. A-and it was w-worse than usual." She stuttered. "My m-mama, she- she... Oh kami!... She wasn't responsive! I-I didn't k-know what t-t-to s-say! MAMA!"

Rini was crying so much. What happened before she arrived must have been so terrifying that she thinks its her fault. This is going to take a while.

"Rini, do you want to hear a story?"

"W-what kind of s-story?" She asked. "W-will you tell me one?"

Serena only smiled. "Of course I well. Just don't tell anyone this story, OK?"

Rini nodded. Serena began her story.

"It happen so long ago. A beautiful little girl was born. Everyone in the kingdom was enchanted by her beauty that all the lords wished to marry her as she grew. But she would not give her heart to just anyone, he had to be brave, adventurous, passionate, kind and caring. That he would give his life for the good of his people. That is the kind of man she wanted.

"Every night, the girl would look up to the moon and pray to the great goddess of the moon. She prayed for love, for happiness, and to be able to care for a child of her own. One day, the girl was in the village picking out fruits and vegetables her mother had asked for her to buy. While at the market, a thief was also out and about, stealing from all he passes. Soon, they bumped into each other, the thief saw the beauty of the young girl he was going to steal from.

'She is too beautiful, I cannot steal from her' the thief thought.

'What a handsome man' thought the girl. 'Too bad, but I like that locket even more'

Because the girl was so beautiful, no one ever thought she would steal from people–"

"She was a thief too?"

"Yes but her parent didn't know that."

Rini look like she was going to question it. Serena beat her to it by continuing.

"She loved shiny things and would take what ever it was. Sometimes she would return it but there are the times that she does keep it. Today she wants to keep it. The thief (the girl didn't know it was a theif) should have not brought the locket with him. He smiled at her, and she did the same. They went their separate ways."

"The locket?"

Serena gave Rini an 'stop interrupting me' look. That shut up the pink haired girl.

"When the girl got far enough from the man, she reached into her pocket and low n' behold the man's locket was there!"

Rini yawned.

Serena smirk when it happened. This good, this means Rini is getting tired.

"It was a beautiful locket. A star shaped one with a swirling crescent moon in side. The most beautiful melody came from the locket."

Serena took out her star locket and opened it to let the melody play out. This should get the little kit* to sleep.

"The girl didn't know what happened but she began to sing a song. One filled with peace and harmony. The thief had realize his locket was stolen—"

"Yawn!"

Rini rubbed her small fist trying to stay awake but that wasn't working. She was nodding off. By this time Serena had finally made back to their room. She had already tucked Rini in bed but it seems that she gain her mother's stubbornness; she refuses to go back to sleep.

The story worked so far but something else has to be added as well. What will get a six year old girl to finally sleep. Serena looked at her locket; the melody still played. Her song should do it.

She began sing her song that she knew so well. This is the only song she *.

"What about the girl and the theif?"

Serena stopped her lullaby.

"Well, I could finish the story another time."

"But!"

"No buts young lady, you will go to sleep now. If you go to sleep now... Maybe I could get Darien to finish the story with us next time."

This made the little girl bring a smile to her sleepy face.

"Really?"

"Really."

Serena tucked the girl in again.

"What's the story called?"

Serena took in a deep breath. This girl is persistent.

"It's called... The Bunny and the Thief."

"Bunny?"

Maybe Rini will finally go to sleep! Serena has to remember this for the future.

"That's the girl's name."

"Oh."

Serena smiled at her daughter. She sang once more to the point she was yawning as well. Both girls fell asleep. That is until–

"Serena?"

"Yes my little kit."

"I love you, mama."

Serena stayed quiet. Slowly her mind processed what Rini said.

"I love you too."

Rini hummed in acknowledgment. Serena relax in the bed and hugged her daughter. At both girls were able to go to sleep. Sweet dreams of flowers, lockets, and moons.

* * *

**Hope y'all love it so far i love it. This has been my best one yet. Maybe you'll be the judge of that. Enjoy this and my other stories. Please read and review and if and has ideas of bed time stories i could write the pleas comment about. Make them up if you have but what im thinking is writing one shots (collections) and Darien and Serena tell them to Rini. You can also recommend some classics but they have to have twist to your own mind or ill write twist on my own.**

**Once again read n' review!**

**Xx Rainbowdragonqueen Oo**


End file.
